the new creed
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: revamp of my last assassins creed story, except this time it actually resembles a story. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The New Creed

 **(Below is a conversation between me and TheOfficialPlague about some of the differences in the story. Plague's dialogue is normal text.)**

 **So i was thinking we'd use Plague, Chris, Robert, Virgilia, Scarlet, and Nightwing as the characters**

I may just completely change him, codename and everything.

I'm going to create a doc and then fill out some kind of profile template.

So, what should the age range be?

 **13-18**

Any idea for weapon types? As in, will characters have weapons other than small, concealed ones?

 **Nothing over the top. If the weapons are big, they should be easy to disassemble and conceal in a backpack or something. Or, if it's, say, a whip, it should also double as an accessory or a belt**

How does a personal defense weapon with a collapsible stock and detachable suppressor sound? That good?

 **Yeah Something Like that.**

 **So should i start this off, or do you want to add anything before that?**

Nah, I'll just finish up my character. Should we do the whole hidden blade type thing?

 **Explain.**

Like different kinds of hidden blades? We doing that?

 **No, everyone's hidden blade is similar, so let's not worry about it. So no side comments for the readers?**

Code names, we still going through with those?

 **Nah, your character was the only one who actively used his.**

Was. Either way, almost done.

 **Aight. Any ideas on how we should start this off?**

Well, I know nothing of your character yet.

 **He's basically the exact same, minus all the weaponry and lightning, and a really sarcastic attitude, though not Plague level sarcastic.**

 **Hey, guys! Now, as Y'all should know by now, This is a redo of the Last assassins creed story I did. This one will be completely different from the last one. You'll see how soon. Oh, also, Not accepting OC's this time. That's what led to the complications last time. Sorry. Oh, by the way, the 6 characters I do use are pretty much the same, except for the one that was completely rewritten. Just letting you know. Also, please, keep commenting**

 **Monday, August 7, 2017**

It was a bright day in Downtown Memphis. It was a big day for the city. Something about the mayor speaking out against racism in the city or something. Honestly, the assassin didn't care about the neo-Nazis protesting everything at the moment. He did care about making sure the Templars didn't kill the mayor. Actually, at the moment, he didn't really even care about that. He seemed to care more about the playing cards he always carried with him.

"Mayor's in position." The girl said, looking through her binoculars. She wore a plain white zip-up hoodie, hood up, black running pants, and grey tennis shoes. On her wrists were modern hidden blades, each with a poisoned blade and a bit of her own design. More on that later.

"Looks like he finally did something right." The boy replied. He wore the same attire as the girl, except his hoodie was black and had red designs all over it. His hidden blades were similar to hers, except his blades were black and serrated, with 24-karat gold designs on each of the gauntlets.

The girl turned around and looked at her fellow assassin in annoyance. "Would you put down the cards and pay attention?"

"It's funny how you're talking about me paying attention, check your right pocket."

The girl reached into her pocket and, to her surprise, pulled out an ace of clubs. "How-"

"Are you paying attention to the mission now?" The boy asked as he took back the playing card.

The girl shook her head in annoyance and turned back to her binoculars. A movement caught her eye. Multiple figures in the crowd were pushing their way through the crowd. One of them seemed to have something around his neck. The girl zoomed in. It was a Templar cross.

"Templars spotted. They're moving towards-" The girl turned around. The boy was gone. A scream suddenly arose from the crowd. The girl quickly turned back around and saw that one of the men was pointing a gun at the mayor. Before anyone could do anything, the boy jumped down from one of the balconies and stabbed the gunman in the throat with one of his hidden blades while also landing on him.

As the crowd erupted into chaos, the boy turned to the mayor's security. "Get him out of here! Now!"

The guards quickly got the mayor and took him inside the courthouse. Meanwhile, three men, two with knives and one with a gun, ran towards the boy. One of the men swung at the boy, but the boy grabbed the man's arm and opposing shoulder, hoisted himself up, and drop-kicked the gunman in the chest, sending him down the stairs overlooking the crowd. The boy then swung his legs back so he was balancing himself between the man and one of the pillars, pushed himself off the pillar, and kneed the man in the face. While the man stumbled back, the second knife wielder slashed at the boy, but the boy blocked the knife with his hidden blade, punched the man in the gut, grabbed the man's arms, twisted around, forcing the man to the ground, and stomped on the man's shoulder blade, effectively breaking it. The first man, who had by now gotten his bearings, ran back the boy, but the boy slammed the man's face into the pillar, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and kneed him in the back, cracking, if not completely breaking, the spine. The, just for good measure, he stabbed both of them.

The boy looked around, seemingly admiring his handiwork. He didn't notice the second gunman, the one who'd been kicked down the stairs, had gotten back to his feet, retrieved his gun, and was making his way towards him. Before the gunman could even aim the gun, there was the sound of a blade entering flesh and a grunt. The boy turned around. The girl pulled her hidden blade out of the man's back, and he fell to the ground, his back sizzling from the poison.

"You're letting your guard down." She said as she flipped down her hood, revealing light blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why do you think I brought you with me, Scarlet?" The boy replied, taking off his hood, revealing dirty blond hair and grey eyes. "I did four times as much work as you, yet I still decide to keep you around."

"Well, Chris, maybe if you'd actually pay attention, I wouldn't have to-"

Their banter was cut short by the sound of police sirens. The two looked at each other, nodded, and threw down smoke-bombs, disappearing into the city as the police arrived on the scene.

 **The next day, Arcadia high school.**

Scarlet sat in her first-period classroom, pretending to pay attention while the teacher droned on and on about how her weekend was or something. Looking around the room, she noticed Chris was missing. She quietly turned on the screen on her hidden blade and began texting him

Scarlet: _Hey, where r u?_

Chris: _That's a great question for Jeopardy._

Scarlet: _Ur on the roof again, aren't you?_

Chris: _You're going to have to be more specific._

"Ms. Scarlet!"

Scarlet's head shot up. The teacher was looking at her. Except now there was this kid that Scarlet had never seen before. At the front, there was a relatively tall, athletic-looking boy, around 6'2", maybe 6'3", dressed in a black, waxed cotton Jacket, a grey tee shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. What really stood out about the boy's jacket was the red "HK" on the left breast of it. And that was not to mention his steel grey eyes, which were very easy to see. He was completely silent as the teacher introduced him to the rest of the class.

"Students, this is Dedric Koch, one of our newest exchange students from Germany."

The boy then decided to correct the teacher, a bit quiet as he spoke.

"Oberndorf am Neckar, to be exact."

His English sounded decent, almost as if he was native to speaking it.

Scarlet slowly looked at her screen.

Scarlet: _New kid. Get down here._

"Dedric, I want you to sit next to Scarlet and…" The teacher's voice faded. "Ms. Scarlet, do you know where Mr. Blake is?"

Before Scarlet could reply, the sound of an acoustic guitar came in through the window.

"...I'm guessing he's on the roof again," Scarlet said.

The teacher gritted her teeth. "Excuse me, students, I'll be right back." She then marched out the door. Scarlet quickly whipped out her phone.

Scarlet: _Teacher coming._

Chris: _For someone who is in their mid-forties, I'm surprised she's moving that fast._

Scarlet turned and looked. Sure enough, Chris was sitting in the seat next to her, feet propped up on the desk.

"When did you-"

"Again, great question for jeopardy."

Just then, the teacher walked back into the room. "Ms. Scarlet, are you sure he's-"

"You're a bit late for that, teach."

"Pull that stunt again, Mr. Blake, and you'll be heading to the office."

"Oh, no. The _office_?! I'm _so_ scared." Chris said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The teacher, not catching the sarcasm, turned around and began writing on the board. When she wasn't looking, Chris flipped her off.

"You know she's not kidding, right?" Scarlet whispered.

"Yeah, her sense of humor and sarcasm, like her sex life, is as dead as the founding fathers."

Dedric just shrugged as he walked over to his new seat, sitting down as he just looked straight forward, mainly paying attention to the whiteboard at the front of the room.

The two assassins remained quiet until the bell rang. They were the first out of the classroom.

"So, do we still have our plans with the others this afternoon?" Scarlet asked.

"Unless Robert and Fran decided to just forego that and have a make-out session again, I'd assume so." Chris replied. "So, why is the German following us?"

Scarlet turned around, and, sure enough, Dedric was following them.

"Do not mind me, I am just observing common behavior of students at this school, seeing as you two were the closest to my new desk, I decided to follow along."

"Ok, first rule: don't talk so formally. It's just creepy. Also, seriously, out of any school you could've been exchanged with, you picked this shithole? Your family must be brain dead." Chris said.

Scarlet elbowed Chris in the ribs and smiled apologetically at Dedric. "Don't mind Chris. He's sarcastic with everybody."

"Seriously, though, is your family just full of idiots, or did they just want you out of their hair?" Chris asked.

"They sent me here because it is the closest school to the district we live in. Besides, we do run a very lucrative business."

"Like what, arms dealership?"

"Exactly." Dedric responded with a smile. "And if you know the logo on my jacket, you would understand perfectly."

Chris and Scarlet both stared at Dedric. Scarlet had a look that said, ' _Why did you tell him that?'_ , however, Dedric did not care. Chris had an evil look in his eyes. Before Chris could say anything, however, Scarlet grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off, while quickly telling Dedric it was nice to meet him. The German boy politely waved back to them, saying it was nice to meet them as well.

"Would you let go of me?" Chris said, as he wrenched himself out of the girl's grasp.

"I saw that look. We are _not_ breaking into Dedric's house to steal weaponry." Scarlet said.

"We weren't going to 'break' anything, but alright."

"You know what I mean." Scarlet said.

"Look, if the kid is stupid enough to tell us his dad's an arms dealer, he deserves to get some of the weaponry stolen. Besides, what's he gonna do, shoot me with a German Luger? This ain't WWII, Scarlet."

"We no longer use handguns like that." Dedric suddenly said from behind Chris, peeking over his shoulder as he spoke, surprising Scarlet as well with his sudden appearance.

"You don't understand sarcasm, do you?" Chris asked.

"You just don't use it as well." He responded, either honestly or sarcastically. It was hard to tell.

"Kraut, I know pretty damn well that your father is at least a higher up in Heckler and Koch. Don't push me."

"I am not making any sort of contact with you." Dedric replied, gesturing to the current distance between him and Chris. Again, he was surprisingly new to English, seeing as he took everything literally and spoke too formally.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN, YOU STUPID-" Chris began, before Scarlet covered his mouth, not wanting the boy to offend anyone.

"Chris, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Scarlet said, her eyes conveying the message that now was not a good time. Chris grumbled, gave Dedric a look of annoyance, and walked away, muttering, "Fascist Freak."

Scarlet looked at Dedric."You're not helping yourself by pissing him off, you know."

"I am not sure how I am making him so upset." The boy replied, looking at Scarlet.

"Chris acts that way because it's in his genes. But that also means he has a short fuse. When he gets angry, he has a tendency to do something stupid, and usually at least someone gets hurt." She replied, crossing her arms. "You saw those cards he had?"

"He had cards with him? Why is that?"

"I don't know, he takes them with him everywhere. The point is, those cards are basically throwing knives, and he's deadly accurate with them. He's used them against people he shouldn't have before."

"Why do you make an effort to be around him, if that is the case?" Dedric asked.

"He's my oldest friend. We've known each other since we were little. He's always had my back, and vice versa. I trust him more than anyone." Scarlet replied. She checked her watch. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to get to class. See you." With that, she walked off.

Dedric watched her leave, raising an eyebrow as he spoke to himself. "Why would he have steel tipped throwing cards?"

 **Later that day.**

As the last bell rang, Scarlet and Chris exited the building, Dedric following shortly behind, as he was still very new to the city. Chris didn't like that, but Scarlet just shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak.

"So where are we meeting them, exactly?" Scarlet asked.

"Pretty sure they said in Overton Park. Either way, Robert better have remembered to bring my acoustic guitar."

"You are able to play the guitar as well?" Dedric asked, putting himself in the conversation.

Chris just stared at Dedric as if he'd said the stupidest thing possible. "Is it normal for you to follow people everywhere they go?"

"I am new to the city, the state, and the country itself. I just want to learn more about it." The German boy responded with a small smile, keeping his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Chris just shook his head. "Scarlet, you drive him there, since he's so desperate to get a tour."

"What about you?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll see you there." With that, Chris walked away.

"Is he always this rude?" Dedric asked, turning to Scarlet with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Usually, he doesn't mean what he says, though."

"I could easily tell."

Scarlet shook her head. "C'mon. Let's get this tour over with."

Dedric followed along, already interested to see what it was like around the city, not only that, but to observe American culture in the area as well.

When the tour was over, the two headed towards Overton park. Dedric saw Chris, playing guitar, though he didn't recognize the other three people that were hanging around him, two girls and a boy..

( **I'm not gonna put in their descriptions. If ya'll want descriptions, find them in the other story. Not to be rude, I'm just really busy.)**

"About time you showed up." The second boy said

Dedric looked at Chris for a second, though Chris was busy playing his guitar to notice, before then eyeing the three others, not sure if he should greet the small group or not.

The boy sized Dedric up, which was weird, seeing as he was nearly 3 inches taller than the German boy. "Who's this?"

"I am Dedric Koch, a friend of your two friends who accompanied me here. That is this nice girl and the one playing the guitar right there." He explained to the other boy, at first gesturing to Scarlet and then over to Chris.

"We aren't friends. At this point, you're an unavoidable pain in my ass." Chris muttered to himself, though no one else heard him.

"So, who are you? You still have yet to introduce yourself." The German boy asked the other, looking up at him with a blank expression.

"I'm Robert. The two girls over there are Virgilia and Fran." The boy said. The two girls waved to the new kid, to which he returned the wave with a smile.

Dedric soon turned to the others and then said something that he was not sure he would ever say.

"Anyways, have you all heard of the Assassins? I only heard a bit about them, especially with one of their most recent missions."

Chris' guitar made a twanging sound. Everyone looked at Dedric, who was just staring blankly at everyone else, wondering what he had said that must have offended the others. In a flash, Chris had pinned Dedric against a tree, with one of his serrated hidden blades pressed against the German's throat. The German boy was completely silent, his eyes flicking down to the blade, trying to see what it looked like at least, but all he could see was the gauntlet it was attached to.

"Chris, put the blade away." Scarlet said.

"No, I'm not putting it away. If this guy knows about the assassins, he knows too much."

"I would recommend putting it away." Dedric said, his eyes flicking down for a second. Upon closer inspection, he had his own hidden blade pointed at Chris' neck.

If Chris was surprised, he didn't show it. He just glared at the German, the other boy returning the glare, only with a smile instead.

"Okay, guys, let's just calm down." Robert said, pushing himself between the two. As soon as Robert got in between them, Dedric's blade retracted back into his sleeve as the boy dusted himself off, muttering something in German to himself. Chris, however, continued staring at the German, not even bothering to retract the blade.

" _Chris_." Scarlet said.

Chris muttered something to himself, retracted his blade, and went back to playing guitar.

"So how do you know about the assassins?" Robert asked.

"I wasn't all too sure about it until my suspicions were confirmed. My dad had told me to say those exact words to anyone that could be assassins, testing to see how they would react." Dedric replied to Robert.

"So, basically, Chris just gave us all away." Virgilia said, speaking for the first time, shooting an irritated look at Chris..

"Yes, he did." The boy said to her, looking back to Chris. "You may thank him as you please."

"You're just digging your grave, kid.." Chris replied, not even looking up from his guitar.

"I do not possess any shovels in my home." Dedric said.

Chris remained silent, though Scarlet could tell Chris was really close to snapping.

"So how do you know about the assassins?" She asked him. Dedric cleared his throat before going into detail on how he knew about the Assassins.

"It all started a few years ago, when I lived in Germany at the time. My parents had accepted an offer from some strange organization that promised to pay double the amount of the weapons, along with keep business confidential. Upon recent inspection, that was a secret organization of assassins called, 'Die Kreuzfahrer,' or, 'The Crusaders,' in English. We worked with them for a while, soon affording to move a factory of ours here to the United States. He had already spoken to your headmaster about a potential deal, I was there for it. The reason I know so much of this, I manufactured most of the weapons the assassins there use today."

"Well, on the bright side, we'll have an arms dealer." Chris muttered. In response, Dedric would have corrected him, but decided not to waste his breath explaining that he was an arms manufacturer.

"So how did you get a hidden blade?" Scarlet asked.

"I forged it myself." Dedric replies, rolling up his sleeve to reveal the gauntlet that held it in place. It seemed normal, apart from the top of it, on the back of the wrist. The back of the gauntlet had what looked like a personal bio-scanner, providing the name of the user, heart rate, and other various vital signs. The blade itself was around five inches long, made of stainless steel, with a laser-etched German flag on the gauntlet.

"Nice blade." Robert said.

"Thank you. The system it uses is quite advanced, but I will avoid getting into too much detail about it."

"Did you ever actually use the blade?" Virgilia asked.

"Yes, multiple times." The boy said, looking towards the girl with a blank expression. "Although, it is not voluntarily activated."

"Let me guess." Chris said, breaking in. "It only activates when your heart rate goes up?"

"Indeed it does." Dedric said, then turning his attention towards Chris with a raised eyebrow. "You really do either have lucky guesses or you have been stalking me already."

"I guess I'm just lucky. Not as lucky as you seeing as I haven't-"

"What do I have to do to get you to be quiet?" Dedric responded before he could finish, soon shrugging and then beginning to walk away. "If you actually do have questions of what I am able to do, look up my address in the school directory. I will then consider working with you."

"Well, seeing as how your dad's currently in the base, having a meeting with the headmaster,, the option i'm going with is bringing you back to base." Chris said, putting the guitar back in it's case and placing it in Roberts jeep.

"Chris, what are you planning?' Scarlet asked.

"Nothing sinister. Just want to see if he's up to standards of being an assassin." Chris replied. "Because, trust me, kraut, your dad's gonna want to see how well his son fares against an _actual_ assassin."

Dedric stopped and turned to face Chris, looking a bit confused now. "Are you implying I am not already one?"

"No. Your an assassin. But you're not an official one. Part-timers qualify more as hitmen."

With that, the German boy sighed and began to walk back, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Then go ahead and take me to whatever hideout you use."

The small group then all piled into Robert's Jeep, soon driving to the hideout, with Dedric just relaxing in the trunk, lying down as he toyed with the medical page on the screen of his gauntlet. He was making sure that everything was in perfect shape before something went wrong, as it always does.

The group soon arrived at the base. Dedric looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yep." Robert said.

"But this is the School."

"Yep."

Dedric looked at Robert in confusion. "But-"

"You ask too many questions, Dedric." Robert said. "Just watch and listen."

Chris walked up to one of the school's walls, and pushed a certain brick. The wall opened, revealing a dark hallway going downwards. The group walked down the hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway, they pushed through a door, revealing the base. Chris immediately walked away, not even bothering to tell Dedric where his father and the headmaster were.

"Welcome to HQ." Fran said. "This is where the magic happens."

Dedric looked around him. The base itself was pretty advanced, by modern standards. Computers displaying cameras from all over the city lined every wall. People were all over the place. Dedric wondered how the Assassins could hide this from the staff or the students of the school. The German boy didn't even bother to question it and just decided to look around for a bit before Chris nudged him to keep walking.

"Hey, we still have that match of ours, kraut."

Dedric rolled his eyes and kept walking, Chris leading him to the combat training area, which looked more like a wrestling ring, but with less padding on the floors, and much bigger, as in it took up most of the room. The German boy and the other assassin then stepped into the ring, both on opposite sides as the Headmaster and Dedric's father, along with Scarlet and the others, were in an upper room, watching through a large window. Chris got into his fighting stance as Dedric did the same.

"Looks like it's going to be another easy win." Chris said confidently, Dedric rolling his eyes in response.

"Now it only boils down to which one of us will achieve this, 'easy win.'"

A bell soon rang out, indicating the match had started as Chris then lashed out at Dedric, first going with a simple punch, a right hook. The German boy ducked underneath the attack with ease, slipping underneath Chris and around to his back. Once there, Dedric reeled back a leg and delivered a simple side kick to Chris' back, almost knocking him out of bounds before he regained balance and got back into the fight, still aggressively attacking Dedric. The German kept avoiding most of the attacks, smiling lightly at just how agitated he was watching Chris get. The assassin continued with his onslaught of attacks, nothing seeming to connect. Dedric looked up at the large window, his dad only nodding once, to which he responded with a nod as well. Something then seemed to change in Dedric as he stopped avoiding Chris' attacks, catching one of his hands and redirecting it quickly, soon unleashing a barrage of his own attacks. The German certainly knew how to fight, connecting swing after swing with the vast multitude of attacks. Hooks to the cheeks, uppercuts to the jaw, jabs to the chest, kicks to the sides, and knees to the stomach, all of which ended with a backhand, which sent Chris out of the circle on the ground. Dedric won the first round.

"Well, that was fun, but I am guessing we are going to have another." He asked as Chris stood up, shaking his head to recover from the onslaught of attacks.

Chris cackled. Dedric looked at the boy in confusion. "What is amusing about the situation?"

"Your naivety. I'll admit it before anyone else, you're a decent fighter." Chris said. He wiped some blood away from his nose, then spit some more out."But, see, this is like World War Two: You may have won that round, but this fight ain't over."

"If you insist."

Dedric said before the bell rang once more, again on the defensive as Chris lashed out once more. At this point, no one was really getting any good hits in, all that weren't either blocked, redirected, or avoided entirely. Chris then threw a right hook, stopping just before hitting Dedric before his leg swung up and kicked him in the cheek, the boy stumbling back a bit. The German advanced once more, throwing punch after punch, either barely missing Chris or making contact with a part that wasn't all that important. Chris then waited until Dedric threw a kick at him, grabbing his leg and lifting it as he used his own leg to send a kick into the German's back. Dedric fell over and got right back up, seething with anger as he began to swing at Chris more, to which the assassin countered each attack with quick strikes to the jaw. Dedric was already dizzy by the eighth counter, only to be drop kicked out of the ring, literally drop kicked. He stumbled to get up once more, knowing there would be a third round as he wiped his face, making sure no sweat was in his eyes.

"I take it you received training from a more.. Unconventional source." The German boy stated.

Chris cackled. "Here's the thing, kraut... I _am_ an unconventional source."

The German boy simply chuckled at the cliche line before getting back into a defensive stance, noticing that he and Chris are relatively badly wounded. Once the third bell rung, it seemed both of them had the same idea. Both of them sprinted at each other, Dedric launched his right foot towards Chris as the assassin then leapt into the air and reeled back a fist. The two connected at the same time, Chris nailing Dedric in the ribs and Dedric sending a kick to Chris' chin. Both of them fell down at practically the same time, setting a new record for fastest round and the only round with no winners.

Meanwhile, in the room above, the headmaster looked at Dedric's father. "Are you willing to discuss business now?"

 **And, that's it! What'd ya'll think? Better or worse? Tell me in the comments, and, as always, see ya'll next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Now, honestly, I'm surprised ya'll haven't blown up the comments section with questions about why I decided to revamp the story. Instead, everyone's asking about cameo's, which is surprising. Anyway, answers:**

 **Some Dingus: The other characters don't exist, for the most part. But, we'll see.**

 **Marx: Thanks, I guess.**

 **As always, don't forget to ask questions. Now, on with the show!**

 **August 8, 2017, Undisclosed location.**

In a large, dimly lit building, in a location unknown to most people, if not everyone, sat six people, all dressed in their own individual styles. One seemed to be in a brightly colored coat, but it was hard to tell exactly what color in the poor lighting. The man spoke in various slurred words, and it was hard to understand him at first before one of the others, dressed as a soldier, called out to him.

"English is not my first language, but at this rate I can easily tell I am better than you at it."

The man's accent gave away his origin easily, Arabic, clearly not from this country at all, most likely from the middle east. The first figure in the fancy coat turned to him and began speaking more clearly, but now very agitating. It was clear he was American, but his way of speaking showed he clearly wasn't very well educated.

"Look man, I don't give two shits 'bout yo linguistic skills, I'm tryna tell y'all dumbasses 'bout what I'mma do to look fo this 'Eye of Ra.' Speakin' o'which.."

The man then turns to another, who seemed to be dressed in an outfit similar to that of an explorer.

"How come you haven't found it yet? Ya live in the fuckin' desert, man, it can't be that far from ya!"

"One, there's more than one dessert in the world. Two, not all artifacts are found in Deserts. Three, I live New York.."

The one already agitated man gestured to the other's attire, trying to stammer out a sentence or two to say why he thought that was complete crap before a woman stood up from the table, calling for the other man to sit down. Of course, he didn't until the military soldier forced him to sit, where the woman began speaking. Her accent was predominantly English, British, in other words.

"Gentlemen, if I may, we are supposed to be taking this matter seriously, not fooling around as if our entire operation does not all boil down to this! We are all professionals here, maybe not you.." She was obviously talking to the man in the colored coat. "But _we_ are."

The man looked at her as if she had just told the biggest lie possible as all the others just snickered and chuckled at the man's expense. That was until one of the others called out from the table, a Creole-type accent following his tone of voice. The man in possession of the voice looked like a Witch Doctor, which, in a sense, he was

" _Most_ of us are taking this seriously, madam, but this all seems a bit.. How should I say this.. Far-fetched. I mean, we are looking for an artifact that can supposedly lead us to this.. 'Garden,' that is said not to exist anymore."

"According to the beliefs of others, especially scholars and priests, it is supposedly guarded by angels with flaming swords.. So scary.."

The soldier commented with a hearty laugh, his voice clearly conveying plenty of sarcasm. The others chimed in with their individual laughs, except the English doctor, who stood there silently as she waited for everyone else to quiet down. She, along with one other, waited silently before the other mysterious man slammed a fist down onto the table, everyone soon shutting up as he leaned forwards. He seemed to be dressed similar to the soldier, only a more desert-like camouflage, almost like that of a mercenary sniper.

"It is guarded.. And we have to find it before it's.. 'Reinforcements,' arrive. These aren't angels, but they are well-trained, merciless, heavily-armed, and stealthy fighters. No one knows who these people are, or why they want the Eye of Ra either. We need to find it before they do and trust me when I say this.. These combatants are very.. _Very.._ dangerous. Especially two of which I recently heard about. An American, and a German. These are the primary threats, gentlemen. And I refuse to hand over the eye to these ruthless, 'angels of death.'"

 **2 days later, in the Assassin's Hideout…**

Chris woke up to the sound of gunfire. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed, yawning as he headed towards the door of his room. He really wasn't in the mood for anything right now, especially since he had not had his coffee yet. Well, not exactly anything. He wouldn't have minded skewering someone at that moment.

"What the hell are ya'll doing? It's six in the morning, not to mention it's a Saturday. People shouldn't wake up till ten."

He said to himself, stumbling into the room where all the gunfire was coming from, obviously the firing range. Dedric, it seemed, was polishing some of his own weapons, which were mainly small, easy to conceal handguns and one collapsable PDW. All the other assassins were hanging around, toying with their upgraded gauntlets, courtesy of Dedric. Upon seeing Chris, he stopped shooting, waved to him and then gestured to the others, who were still testing the new functions of the gauntlets.

"I decided to modify everyone's hidden blade." He said. "All of them now have new functions and are now much more deadly than before."

"Fantastic. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Then I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed." Chris grumbled, as he walked out of the room. Dedric just watched and shrugged as he went back to his work.

"Don't mind him. He just isn't a morning person." Scarlet said to him, the German boy smiling as he nodded.

"I can already see that." Dedric said. He then walked off in the direction Chris had gone.

The German boy walked into the cafeteria, where he saw Chris eating at the other end of the room.

"So, do you want me to-"

Before the boy could finish, a card flew into the wall, barely missing him. He stared at the card for a second, seeing small handwriting on it that said, '30 minutes.' Dedric tried to speak once more, but only to see another card fly into the wall on the opposite side of him. He read that one as well, which read, 'or I gut you.' With that, the boy shrugged and headed out the door, soon thinking of something else and walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, when did you get the time to write-"

And just like that another card stuck into the wall behind him, this time right above his head. This one didn't say anything, it was just a joker card, with the joker grinning devilishly. He stared for a second and then left.

"Understandable, have a nice morning."

 **30 minutes later…**

Chris walked back into the shooting range only to see that Dedric was still there, firing away at a series of lined up targets with a rather large weapon. It was very quiet, mainly because of the suppressor that was attached to the barrel of the weapon as well.

"So what's this about upgrading gauntlets?" He asked, the German boy setting down the rifle as he turned to face Chris.

"Well, I decided to add a bit more diversity and utility to the hidden blades of our operatives. Now, each one is similar in design, but very different in functionality. Are you interested now, or would you rather throw another card at me?"

Chris laughed. "Next, you're gonna tell me you tried to upgrade the uniforms."

Dedric responded with a laugh of his own as he walked towards the exit of the range. "I didn't try, I succeeded.. With one flaw. I couldn't get most of the sizes right. It is difficult to properly measure someone when they are sleeping in such odd positions."

"Wait, what?"

Before Dedric said anything, Scarlet ran into the room. "Guys, come on. Headmaster has a mission for us."

Ten minutes later, the three, along with Robert, Fran, and Virgilia, were sitting at a table in the conference room. The headmaster walked in.

"Is everyone accounted for? Good. Then let's get started."

A monitor turned on, revealing a world map. Another tab opened up, showing something that looked like an egyptian hieroglyph.

"This is the eye of Ra. Besides the apple of Eden, this is considered the most important device in assassin's history. Legends claim this is the eye the Egyptian Sun God, Ra, who lost it before crafting a new eye. Some believe that the eye can show the user anything on this world. Until two thousand years ago, it was in our possession, before it was torn apart. Since then, it's been lost to history. Until now."

Another tab appeared, showing 6 people.

"These six templars have made it their mission to find the pieces of Ra and reassemble it. Your mission is to stop them and, if possible, bring the eye back to us."

The screen focused in on the first figure.

"First target, which is who you all will be going after. Jason Perez, a well-known drug and arms dealer. A pimp, by most street standards. He's 5'11", has a black fade haircut, and serpent green eyes. His base of operations is here in Memphis."

"Anything else we should know?" Robert asked

"Nothing important. He's the least important of the lieutenants, but is still deadly nonetheless. His base of operations is surrounded by templar guards. Also, watch out for his personal bodyguards. He's basically taken girls off the streets and turned them into effective killers. There are six of them. The rest of the girls under his employment are normal, so no need to worry about them."

"Good to know." Chris said.

"You have your orders. Now, get moving."

With that, the six assassins left the room, Dedric moving away from the rest to arm himself with his own personal selection of weapons, ones that he had created himself. The small team regrouped right outside the hideout that the lieutenant was using, all except for one, Dedric. Everyone was a good distance away, all bunched together and looking around at the various guard posts and patrolling men.

"So, you guys know what to do. We sneak past the guards, get inside, take out the guy, get the first piece, and get out, simple as that, right?" Chris asked as he turned to the group, Fran then nudged Chris as he noticed something else moving in the shadows of the facility.

"Yeah, but is _that_ guy with us?"

Chris looked back at the entrance to see this strange figure then draw a hidden blade from his wrist and stab one of the guards with it, holding his mouth as he was dragged into the shadows. The assassins began to slowly move up before hearing suppressed gunfire, only two shots, however. Virgilia noticed that the people in the guard posts were now slumped over the edge, bleeding from the head. Four other armed patrolmen rushed over as they heard the quiet popping sounds, all spreading out in a square formation before they were rapidly picked off, all dropping dead within seconds. Suddenly, the same figure emerged from a very different location, gesturing for the assassins to approach him, holstering what looked like a suppressed handgun. Once the team of five confronted the man, he lifted the skull-like mask to reveal it was Dedric.

"Well, I am glad to see you five made it here in one piece… Although, where are your uniforms?"

"Mine didn't fit." Scarlet said.

"Mine was uncomfortable." Fran said.

"The colors were wrong." Virgilia replied

"It kept poking me." Robert shrugged.

"Mine caught fire." Chris said.

Everyone else stared at Chris.

"And, no, I didn't purposely set it on fire." Chris added.

"Scarlet, I may or may not have made that purposeful for Chris' benefit." Dedric replied with a would-be-joking manner, if he was actually smiling. It was more sarcasm than anything.

"Giving Chris fire isn't beneficial for anyone." Scarlet said. "Also, what did you add to the blade? Acid coat?"

"Something similar. Close enough." Dedric replied.

With that, the six made their way towards various entry points around the building, sneaking into vents or open windows. Dedric naturally breaking away from the group, which was split up anyway, to find a more tactical way inside, also known as the roof, directly above his target. Scarlet, putting her new blade function to the test, cut through the lock of a small door on the roof. The group then reconvened, watching from the shadows, all except for Dedric, who had found a way inside and had practically hung himself from the ceiling, waiting to rappel down when ready.

The main room was filled with girls, ages anywhere between eleven and twenty, looking for what the assassins assumed to be the first piece of the Eye. Jason was watching the girls progress, as his six bodyguards stood around him.

A yell of surprise suddenly erupted from the crowd, but it was not anything threatening, one of them had found something. A girl around the age of 14 was holding a round object about the size and shape of a golf ball. She ran towards Jason and held it up, cowering as he walked towards her. He smiled, took the object, and kissed her on the forehead, laughing as he inspected what she found. It was exactly what he had been looking for, the Pupil of the Eye of Ra, one of the many fragments scattered around the globe.

"Perfect, Ally. You'll be rewarded fo' dis when th' boss get's 'is 'ands on it!"

"Then he'll most likely be cleaning your blood off of it." Chris said, being the first to step out from the shadows, flipping a steel-tipped card in one hand.

"Chris, what the fuck are you doing?" Robert whispered into the comlink.

"I got bored. I wanna punch something. Dedric took all the fun out of it before we got in." Chris replied, not even bothering to whisper.

The assassins, having their cover blown, stepped out into the light. The working girls around them all fled, disappearing into the city, rushing outside the back door and various other exits.

Jason looked at the five teenagers. "You must be dose 'angels of death' de boss was talkn bout."

"I wouldn't say I'm an angel, but I do spread death, so, whatever." Chris said

Jason laughed as he looked at the five assassins. He turned to one of his female bodyguards. "Take care of 'em."

The girl jumped off the platform onto the floor. In her hands was a steel chain. She then began swinging it around, obviously trying to intimidate the assassins. Chris simply threw the card he'd been flipping in his hand. The card lodged itself into the girl's forehead. She fell to the floor.

"Ace of spades. You wanna know why it's my favorite card? It represents Death." Chris said.

Jason looked at the girl then looked at Chris, before putting back on his sunglasses. "Well, now you've-"

Before he could finish his thought, another card lodged itself into the left lense of the glasses.

"Dude, come on. Just make it easier for us and die already." Chris said.

Jason looked at the other five girls and the guards. "Well, don't just stand there! What am i paying you for?"

"Who do you pay? Your personal bodyguards or the foot soldiers?" Chris asked.

"Kill them!"

As soon as Jason had issued that order, the same assassin, outfitted in his dark, military uniform drops down from the ceiling, extending the hidden blade at his wrist as he joined the group of five that had already blew his cover as well. The assassins and bodyguards both clashed midway through the room, with Dedric slowly working his way forwards, mainly taking down each of the guards and then executing them with quick shots to the forehead with his suppressed USP-12.

Chris, on the other hand, was fighting sporadically, throwing punches and kicks, using throws and grapples, snapping necks or simply stabbing his opponents, he was just doing whatever he felt like at the moment. Surprisingly, it worked really well. So did Chris's psychological attacks: he laughed crazily, like a child who'd just gotten a new toy, except the toy was a hidden blade and the child was laughing because he'd just killed someone with it. Whatever he was trying to achieve, it made a lot of the footmen hesitant to attack. When that happened, Chris took advantage. Chris definitely seemed to be having too much fun

Scarlet seemed to favor taekwondo, kneeing her opponents in the crotch, kicking them in the stomach, and occasionally chopping them in the neck. She also would launch herself in the air, wrap her legs around her opponent's neck, fall back, and use the momentum to throw her opponents, looking like a luchadora in the process.

Robert seemed to favor a style the exact opposite of Scarlet's: he barely used his feet at all. Instead, he seemed to enjoy boxing, literally lifting his opponents off their feet with uppercuts, jabs, and hooks to various places on the face and body. The boy was stronger than he looked. He did occasionally grab an opponent by the neck or waist, but that was just so he could slam them to the ground, often leavings cracks in the tile floor.

Fran was taking a more stiff approach: she used the strict movements of karate, making her attacks more powerful. It did slow her down a bit, but it didn't really change much. Her opponents still ended up dead. Thankfully, she didn't make those annoying sounds, either.

Lastly, Virgilia seemed to enjoy the art of kung Fu, favoring the different styles to make her unpredictable, though not as unpredictable as Chris. She seemed to favor speed, often delivering palm strikes to the chest and stomachs of her opponents, delivering more internal damage. Tiger form was the name for it. But she changed fluidly between multiple forms nonetheless.

During the fight, Dedric easily took down guard after guard, finishing each one with a blank stare before putting a bullet into their head. He turned to his next target, about to swing before he noticed exactly who it was. It was one of the girls Jason had hired, but there was one thing about that which bothered the soldier, he could not attack or even think about hitting a woman. He pulled his fist away before it made contact, surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Oh, my apologies. I did not see you there. You may want to evacuate the area while you still ca-" Dedric began before the girl swung at him, her fist nearly hitting him.

The man proceeded to block and dodge her various attacks, still trying to speak to the woman as the two fought. "Please.. I am trying.. To help.."

Each attack she threw at him, Dedric avoided it. "Stop. Trying. To. Punch. Me. Please. Ma'am."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist collided with the girl's left cheek, sending her to the floor. Before she had time to get back up, a foot slammed down on the back of her skull, effectively crushing it on the floor. Dedric looked in the direction the fist came. Standing there was Chris.

"Were you seriously about to let her kill you? Dude, I ain't doing all the work." Chris said.

Dedric simply stared at him, still disgusted from what he had just seen.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You just punched a woman. In the face. And stomped on her skull." Dedric said.

"And?" Chris asked, clearly not seeing Dedric's point.

"That breaks almost every rule of decency."

"What, so if I come up to this girl, and she pulls a knife on me, I'm supposed to let her shank me? That's sexist. I'm gonna beat people up, regardless of how old they are, what race they are, what religion they are, or what gender they are."

"But-"

"Hold that thought." Chris then turned. Another one of the female bodyguards was sprinting towards Chris at full speed. Chris, thinking quickly, clotheslined her, dislocating the girl's neck, which then broke as she hit the floor.

"You need a break from television for a while. Especially the wrestling channels." The German boy said to Chris, rolling his eyes as he walked towards Jason, having dealt with the bodyguards he needed to take care of.

Jason stared at the assassins, who were now surrounded by corpses.

"Well, shit."

"All targets eliminated. Now, care to hand over the eye?" Dedric asked.

Jason walked down to the ground slowly.

"De boss wasn't kiddin' when 'e said yo' guys was dangerous."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Chris said. "Now, can we have the eye? I'm getting hungry."

"Lemme fix dat.." With that, the pimp reached into his jacket, only to freeze with wide eyes as he patted around his side. The man then quickly stripped off his jacket to see his holster was empty, where he had stored a Desert Eagle in it.

"Okay, the fu-" Jason started before looking over at Dedric, who was inspecting the handgun carefully.

"Too barrel-heavy, sight is horrendously off-center, with this much recoil, I'm surprised someone can hold this with one hand.. Very poor choice in weaponry."

"Dibs." Chris said.

Dedric looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he inspected the weapon carefully once more. "Why would you want this?"

"The thing's twelve-karat gold, dude. You know how much I could make off of that?"

"Well, at least it's not twenty-four karat gold. The barrel would- Wait, how do you-"

"You can tell by it's luster. It isn't as shiny as 24-karat gold, but it's shinier than, say, 10 karats."

"Why-"

"I have a lot of hobbies, Dedric." Chris said, by now sounding bored of the conversation. Dedric shrugged as he tossed the weapon to the other assassin as Jason then began slowly reaching for something on his back.

"Well well, looks like I got myself some real good assassins, eh? I'd love to see how sneaky you can be when I riddle ya with-" He stopped once again as he then looked at Dedric once again, who was already holding the weapon he planned to use. The German boy was in the process of disassembling an AKS-74U, placing the now separated parts into a duffle bag he had carried at his side.

"You're weapons of choice really disgust me.. Honestly, of all things, you rely on the Russian bootleg of a Sturmgewehr 44.. What a disappointment." Dedric said as he confiscated the last few pieces of the weapon before turning to Chris, soon heading for the door.

"You can take care of him. At this point, I do not care what you do, as long as he learns his lesson."

Of course, this gave Chris some ideas, quite a few of them, but one of them he had really planned to put into action. He glanced up at Jason, who was slowly raising his hands in a surrendering motion with a nervous laugh.

"H-hey now, take it easy man, I don't need this gettin' outta control, feel me? Let's jus' preten' we nevah saw each otha' and I can just go on back home, got me?"

The assassin merely chuckled as he approached the man, cracking his knuckles before the other four joined him, all converging on the pimp as the convict himself was, quite literally, backed against a wall.

 **1 hour later.**

The assassins watched from a distance as the police cars pulled up to the building.

"Remind me again why we didn't kill him." Scarlet said, as she turned to Chris, who was busy inspecting the piece of the Eye. Chris put the eye in his pocket and watched as Jason, after being cuffed by the police, was led to a squad car.

"Killing him would've been a mercy for him. He's a pimp, as well as a serial rapist. So, I figured it be more fun to send him to jail."

"Why do you say that?" Virgilia asked.

Chris laughed, a dark glint in his eyes. "You'll see." Before the others could say anything, Chris tapped on the earpiece in his hood. "Mission accomplished, returning to headquarters."

 **P.S: This is just so y'all know what happened to Jason. This also shows just how much more evil this Chris is.**

 **2 weeks later.**

Jason walked out to the prison's recreation yard, trying to not be seen. He'd been told he assassins were merciless, but this was worse. Most of the girls who had been working for him were related to a majority of the criminals in here. Rapists were already the least popular type of inmates, and he did not feel like getting beaten up by a gang of about 200 hardened criminals.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from the back of the collar, being yanked towards a tall, muscular inmate covered in tattoos. He must have been the worst of all the others, smiling sarcastically as he stared at Jason.

"So, who do we got here, eh? Anotha' low-life scum? Lowa' than me? What were ya even thrown in here for, mate?"

His accent was a really heavy Australian, which made him slightly harder to understand before he turned to the rest of the inmates who surrounded the former pimp, all of which seemed to be seething with rage

"Ay, ya blokes! Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat!"

Jason gulped as he was backed up against the wall by the massive Australian man and the rest of his fellow inmates. All of them were smiling, "Now, fella's, let's talk dis over…"

Before Jason could say another word, the Australian man grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close, staring him dead in the eyes as he practically growled. "Any last words before I beat ya teeth in, mate? Ya got some nerve treatin' my little girl like that."

The former pimp just stammered for words before he finally said something, which really got the rest of them pissed off. "Dey consented-"

"Lyin' be-atch!" A very southern-sounding inmate screamed from somewhere as he threw a large rock at Jason, which hit him square in the forehead.

"Git 'is ass!" He shouted as the rest of the inmates crowded around to begin taking swings at Jason, all two hundred of them. Meanwhile, overlooking the chaos, were a few guards in the nearby catwalks and guard towers, most of which Dedric was talking to and handing them each two hundred dollars, a dollar for each inmate they would allow to pick on Jason for a while. Chris was filming the whole thing on his phone, laughing to himself as he zoomed in on the 'small fight' that broke out. Once the German boy was finished bribing all the guards, he walked back to Chris, an already disappointed look on his face.

"You're seriously recording this?"

"Of course I am! This is gonna get plenty of hits on YouTube!" Chris responded before Dedric simply smirked and overlooked the chaos below with him.

"Not as many hits as him."

Catching on to the joke, Chris laughed with Dedric, still keeping the camera pointed at the group of prisoners below.

"Okay, hold up, there moving away." Chris said, readjusting his grip to get a better angle. Suddenly, the phone slipped from his grip, and fell to the ground.

"This is why you shouldn't hold objects over a railing." Dedric said

"Ah, dammit! How am I supposed to…" Chris' voice died away, as his evil smirk returned to his face.

"Chris, no. You aren't hacking the prison's mainframe just to get security footage."

"Aw…"

" _I_ am going to be hacking the prison's cameras. Let me deal with it." Dedric said before marching along the catwalks to the main surveillance tower, soon entering the room and quite literally scooting the officer in the rolling chair out of the way.

"What- Hey, kid, you can't just-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Dedric turned around for a second and tossed him a small bundle of money, five hundred dollars to be exact, as he only said one thing.

"I want you to record the fight. Use the courtyard's fifth camera. It has the best angle."

"Oh, well in that case, whatever you say." The officer said, as he went about completing the new task at hand.

Chris looked at Dedric and laughed. "You're getting the hang of it, Kraut."

"I've had the hang of it." He responded with a semi-blank glare. "I'm just too lazy to use it." Once he said that, he had completed the data transfer and pulled up the video footage on the wrist-mounted screen attached to his hidden blade.

"In that case, just let me get my phone and let's get out of here." Chris said, before leaping off the catwalk. Dedric followed incredibly close behind, soon firing a small, hook-like object near the rails, grabbing Chris by the back of the collar as he began to rappel both of them downwards, outside of the prison.

"You really need to be more careful. The last thing I need is my father being targeted by yours because you decided to jump off of a four story catwalk in my presence."

"Being careful ain't in my dictionary. It's why I'm such an excellent assassin." Chris replied as he picked up his phone.

With that, the two headed off.

 **Sorry for the wait, y'all, school's just a bitch. Anyway, see y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Now, I know, the last chapter took forever to right, but I have a lot on my plate. Trust me, I'm a very busy man. Anyway, Comments:**

 **Glad Sandler: Trust me, it's only gonna get better from here**

 **Guest: Nope.**

 **1 week later, Undisclosed area of New Orleans.**

In a run-down Church outside of the more urbanized area of New Orleans, a rather large group of people gathered in the atrium of the old, broken cathedral. They soon proceeded inside, most of which were dressed in dark brown or black cloaks, all of which seemed to be singing some sort of hymn as the only one of the hooded figures stepped up to the altar at the far center of the main room. This one was dressed in a white and gold cloak with red accents instead, he must have been the leader of the gathering. Once the figures in cloaks had all had a seat in some of the broken pews, more armored figures in dark red and gold marched in, all of which filled in the other seats in the back. The last one to enter was a man in a silver and red set of armor, supposedly the head of this sect of the people, accompanying him, was a colossal man outfitted in black and red armor, but much more armor plated than any of the other soldier-like men. He only nodded to the man in the white cloak as everyone stopped signing, the man at the altar speaking.

"Brothers and Sisters, today we gather with our first mission, especially one for our brave Praetorians that have defended our religion since our founding. Us, as prophets, have never experienced the heat of battle that our soldiers have been through, especially Legate Mercutio."

He gestured to the armored man, who approached the altar and asked for the other to let him give his speech. Legate Mercutio took the stage as he cleared his throat, ready to speak to the men and women that had gathered. There were so many of them, the entire cathedral was filled to the doors, but he was used to giving speeches.

"My fellow Prophets and Praetorians, we have received new instructions from our leader, Javier Chalut, to search for a relic, one of unbelievable power. They have targeted its location, it is close to us, and this is only one fragment of this magnificent artifact, the Eye of Ra."

Upon hearing the name, the entire church seemed to begin whispering to each other with worried tones as the Legate gestured for silence, to which everyone obliged.

"Our soldiers are well-trained, we are able to handle situations such as this. After all, it is a simple search, what could possibly go wrong?.. On second thought, many things can. It would seem that the Assassins have also located the fragment, and are possibly on their way right now! We must find that piece and protect it at all costs, our very existence may depend on it! If we don't find that fragment of the eye, then we will have a much larger problem on our hands."

The Church broke into nervous chatter as they were dismissed, but it was silenced by the Legate, a fire in his eyes. "As our representative for the Templar Order, Javier has managed to convince our allies to help us find this piece of the eye. If you see a red Cross, assist the man. And if you see an assassin? Kill them on sight. But do not underestimate them. They are young, but for what they lack in age, they make up for in lethal efficiency. If you don't kill them, they will kill you. "

 **Assassins Base, 1 week later.**

"Kid Tested; Mother Approved."

 _SHINK!_

"Shooting Santa with Homing Missiles."

"Scientist have successfully recreated…"

 _SHINK!_

"The Black Half of Barack Obama."

"High Five, bro."

 _SHINK!_

"Chainsaws for Hands."

"And the academy award for _ goes to _"

 _SHINK!_

"Silence, a mime having a stroke."

Dedric chuckled as he pulled another black card from the deck. "I have to say, of all the ideas you've had, it seems that this is definitely the most entertaining. Heh, Cards Against Humanity throwing cards. Go figure. 'Lifetime presents _: The story of _'"

 _SHINK!_

"White Privilege, not giving a shit about the third world."

With that, Dedric broke out laughing, unable to help himself as he really found that hilarious. Scarlet walked into the room, of course questioning what the two were doing. "What are you guys doing? Throwing cards again?"

"Chris had the idea of practicing by using Cards Against Humanity. So far, it's the best idea he's had since I've been here. Okay, 'When You think about it,_ is just_"

 _SHINK!_

"An Unhinged Ferris Wheel rolling towards the sea, a windmill full of corpses."

"_ plus _ equals _"

 _SHINK!_

"Whining like a little bitch, Vikings, Loki, the trickster god."

"How's that video doing?" Scarlet asked, not wanting to find out what the boys came up with next.

"It's still the number one trending video on Youtube. Had to disable comments after someone said Jason used to be her boss." Chris said, as he retrieved the cards from Dedric.

"Fantastic. Now, if you guys are finished, the Headmaster's waiting for us. The next piece has been located."

Dedric was surprised at the news, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Scarlet, crossing his arms. "Already? Wow, that was impressively fast."

"It's about time. I've been bored all week." Chris said, as he put the cards into a compartment in the floor. "Seriously, it took us less time to to find the apple than this."

"We haven't found th-"

"I'm exaggerating, Dedric." Chris said.

Dedric shook his head as he walked towards the Conference room. "You clearly still don't know how to use it properly."

"Says the Foreign Exchange Assassin."

"Is that the best insult you have?" Dedric asked, as the three walked out of the room

"It's the least racist." Chris replied. "That, and I really just don't care right now."

"German isn't a-"

"Like I said, I really don't give a fuck." Chris said.

Dedric shook his head as the three entered the conference room where the others were already waiting..

"Took you long enough." Robert said, as he leaned back in his seat. He was seemingly occupied, twirling a bullet around his fingers.

"Hey, I needed the practice." Chris replied, as he sat down in his chair. Dedric, on the other hand, remained standing just wanting to get the mission briefing over with so he can start his ride to New Orleans. His father was the one briefing them on the mission, stepping up in front of the team of Assassins as he began speaking about their mission.

"Greetings, Assassins. As many of you know, we have managed to locate the second piece of the Eye of Ra, this one is not in Memphis, but instead in New Orleans. You will have, unsurprisingly, another enemy to worry about."

Chris smiled, though Dedric couldn't be sure what he was excited about, the enemy or New Orleans.

"This lieutenant's name is Javier Chalut, but you will not be going specifically for him at the moment. For now, he is unimportant. Instead, you will be taking out the command structure of his cult. They operate similar to the Roman Legion: Orders come in from Rome, being Javier, and are carried out in separate locations, such as New Orleans. Essentially, they are the equivalent of a small Roman city, but a bit more modernized. You collapse their chain of command, they'll have no chance of spreading whatever occult belief they take part in, and will be less able to accomplish their goals. For this mission, I will be permitting the use of the Heckler and Koch company helicopter for travel, both of them."

The other assassins seemed to light up with excitement, hearing they were going to be riding in a helicopter provided by Heckler and Koch, although, there was a small twist to it.

"Assassins, you will be flying in the cargo helicopter with your headmaster as the pilot. I will be flying my son and his cousins to New Orleans in our private one."

Dedric looked up at his father and raised an eyebrow, about to start speaking before one of the doors to the facility slid open, five other men, dressed similar to the militaristic assassin, marching in with smiles. The one in front had dirty blond hair and navy blue eyes, of course one of the leaders of the small squadron, this was Surbeck, one of Dedric's cousins. Of course, he was the first to introduce the team to the assassins.

"Well, if it isn't my cousin Dedric. How've you been? Did you miss us?"

His accent was fairly heavy, similar to the others who began speaking. The second of the five to speak up had light brown hair and green eyes, but he was a bit shorter than Surbeck, only by an inch or two. This was Rudolph, nicknamed 'Red-Nose,' by the rest of the squadron.

"I don't think anyone would miss you, Surbeck, not even my shots would miss you."

The other three walking with them snickered at Rudolph's retort to Surbeck's statement, two of them being twins. They were exactly the same height, weight, same accent, everything, but they definitely had the brightest, most optimistic expressions ever. These were Heinz and Heinrich, the twins of the squadron, they relied mainly on teamwork for everything and had incredible skills while working together. They didn't even have to speak to know what each of them was going to do. And finally, there was the last one, similar to Surbeck, but with only one difference, it was a girl. Her name was Laura, and she was the sniper rivaled by Dedric when they lived back in Germany. She was practically the brains and beauty of the team, until the intelligence part was taken over by Dedric, who had successfully made his first sniper rifle at the age of ten while it took her a few days at age thirteen.

"Great. More Nazi's." Chris muttered. Scarlet quickly elbowed him in the ribs. Surbeck was of course the one to respond to this with an enthusiastic smile and a soft chuckle.

"Well, how did you know? Did the uniforms give it away?"

"Kinda. That and the fact you're basically the poster child for the Aryan race." Chris said, not even missing a beat, while he rubbed his ribs, wincing.

"Believe it or not, Surbeck's uncle was actually that poster child." Rudolph said with a laugh before the squadron arrived in front of Dedric, who had been practically the same height, if not a bit taller than the rest. Surbeck and the twins were the first to draw him in for a group hug, Rudolph and Laura being the last as Dedric rolled his eyes, asking them politely, in German, to let go of him. They obliged, letting go as they began to talk to each other in the language, their accents making it near impossible for anyone else to understand.

'Look, I only know how to insult people in German, so just speak English, please." Chris said.

Rudolph looked over to the boy and just smiled sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he said something to the rest in German, it wasn't an insult since Chris would have instantly found out, but clearly it was funny to the rest of them as they started to laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Dedric. "I don't know whether I should be offended that you brought these guys in or not. Mind explaining why they're here?"

Dedric spoke to the others in German for a second, everyone giving their own input before he then looked over to Chris and answered his question. "It turns out my cousins will be moving to New Orleans, so they decided to join us for the ride there. Well, except Laura, she wants to stay here."

"The last thing I need is to be around Surbeck and the twins, Rudolph is okay." She replied, the 'poster child' turning around with a confused look as Rudolph laughed at the others.

"Hah, I knew she hated you guys!"

Virgilia scratched her head. "So why are we riding in the Cargo Helicopter?"

"It is the only secondary vehicle we have apart from our luxury Bell 525 Relentless." Surbeck says with a confident smile and a light chuckle.

"Which is what you're using?" Fran asked.

"What else would we use, exactly?"

"But hey, at least you guys have more room."

The twins said, their voices practically the same, it was difficult to tell them apart, apart from the colors of their eyes; Heinz's eyes were a shade lighter than Heinrich's.

"Telling these two apart is gonna be a headache." Robert muttered. In response, the twins both shrug at the same time, bright smiles on their faces as they chuckled in sync. Once they were done speaking, Dedric stepped in, gesturing to the assassins he worked with in Memphis, introducing them to his cousins.

"So, first, this is Christopher, the most sarcastic of all of the assassins here. I would recommend not saying anything that is against his beliefs."

"And what does he believe in, exactly?" Laura asked Dedric, crossing her arms as she looked a the other boy. Chris responded by simply pulling out a card and throwing it into the wall, managing to cut off a bit of the German girl's hair. Dedric didn't know how to respond until he spoke to the group in German, all of them simply chuckling at the remark, except Laura, who looked like she was about to unload an entire two magazines into Chris if he did that again. Chris simply laughed at the girl's expression. Dedric moved on afterwards, gesturing to Robert.

"This is Robert, another very good assassin here in Memphis." Dedric's cousins all politely nodded to the man, Robert hesitantly holding out his hand as they began to give him firm handshakes. The twins went at the same time, both with their iconic, bright smiles. Once the team had greeted him, they moved on to Fran and Virgilia, which Surbeck especially liked speaking to Virgilia.

"Well, I wasn't aware that Dedric worked with models. Are you sure you're a trained assassin?"

Virgilia raised an eyebrow, not sure whether she she should be insulted or not. Surbeck only chuckled as he looked over to Dedric, speaking in German as he referred to Virgilia. Even Dedric was rolling his eyes at the clearly-expected flirty line. Rudolph, Laura, and the twins just formerly introduced themselves to the two girls, the twins a bit less formal than the other two.

Fran looked at Dedric. "So why didn't you ever mention that you had cousins?"

The German boy sighed and shrugged. "I never thought they would ever visit.. Plus I sometimes get tired of Surbeck's ego."

"Sounds fair." Fran said.

Finally, Dedric introduced the Group to the last person there. "This is Scarlet, one of the better-disciplined assassin's, the one who keeps Chris in line-"

"She does not." Chris said, before being elbowed in the side again, this time by Virgilia.

"- and frankly the one who cleans up everything we do on missions."

"So, like the team mom. Heh." Rudolph snickered at his own remark, the twins and Laura joining him. Surbeck was actually not listening, too distracted by staring at Virgilia before Dedric smacked him on the back of his head, which got his attention. The small team gladly shook her hand and politely greeted themselves.

"You could say that, but don't. I'm not an old woman." Scarlet said.

"Alright, we won't call you that."

"Only Rudolph will." The twins say with a light chuckle, of course finishing each other's sentences with bright smiles.

"Alright, this is nice and all, but can we get going already? I'm bored out of my mind right now." Chris said, breaking back into the conversation.

"Yes, yes, we can go. Now, pack everything you may need." Surbeck said to the rest as he gestured for his squadron to join him. Dedric and Laura were the first to join him, then the twins, then Rudolph. The Germans proceeded to their own helicopter, of course before one of the twins had tossed Chris the equipment needed to pilot the cargo helicopter, all put neatly into a duffle bag. Chris barely even looked inside before tossing it to Robert.

"Your driving."

"Why am I-"

"Because you're the only other one here who can, and I don't feel like doing it." Chris said. "What I'm gonna do is sit in shotgun and listen to music while I look around.'

Robert, knowing what Chris meant, simply shook his head and proceeded towards the vehicle provided to them in the hangar. The Germans had already boarded their own vehicle, which was a bit smaller, but much better looking than the cargo helicopter that the assassins were given. The 2 groups soon took off, Dedric glancing at the cargo helicopter before looking at his cousins.

"So, what do you think of them?"

Surbeck was one of the first to respond, of course thinking of Virgilia with a smile on his face. "One of them is really cute."

Followed by Rudolph's opinion of the team, leaning back in his seat in the luxury helicopter. "I am personally surprised they lasted this long with uniforms like that."

"Same with us! They seem to lack.."

"..All standards of a functioning paramilitary." The twins butted in, finishing each other's sentence as they were thinking the same thing. Laura just shrugged, rolling her eyes as she stared out the window. Dedric listened to their views, nodding in response as he joined Laura with looking outside.

"Well, as of now, they are our only allies. Especially for us, Laura, we can train them to be better."

"The question is, Dedric, do they want our help? They seem to be stubborn, especially the blond boy."

"You'd be correct about that. Chris doesn't like being told what to do. But he will adapt if he's forced to. He managed to tie with me in a sparring match that way."

"What'd you do to the hidden blade?" Surbeck asked, grabbing both Dedric and Laura's attention. He was toying with his newly upgraded hidden blade, which now seemed to have a small cylinder on the top of it. Dedric smirked to himself as he seemed to be pleased with what he had created, looking up at the other German as he held up the device.

"A modification, Surbeck. I utilized this one to fire five 9x39mm SP5 cartridges, the equivalent of that VSS Vintorez that Rudolph smuggled out of Russia." He explains, soon looking over to Rudolph, who just smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my favorite cousin."

"Essentially, I made this a compact designated marksman rifle, or DMR, attachment for any hidden blade. It's requires a bit of time to actually attach to the gauntlet itself, but, certainly worth it in the end." Dedric explained, as he put the finishing touches on the attachment, making sure everything worked the way it is supposed to. Only problem with this attachment, unlike the VSS Vintorez, this was loud, unsuppressed, but the German knew better, not to fire a live round inside a helicopter. Surbeck nodded at all the information, Dedric soon tossing it to him.

"I made the blueprints and downloaded it to my gauntlet, I can build this whenever I want. This one, I made for you. The rest of us will have to wait until I manufacture more. Also, whatever you do, please don't let Chris get his hands on it."

Surbeck inspected the device with a smile as he then placed it in his pocket, which caused his cousin to be a bit confused and a bit suspicious.

"What are you-"

"Relax, cousin. I will attach it before the mission begins. I just want to keep it with me until I really need to use it. Also.. How do you think the assassins are doing now? Enjoying their ride?"

Before Dedric could answer, a loud sound came from the other vehicle. The Germans looked out the windows. The machine gun at the bottom of the Cargo helicopter had been activated.

"...I think Chris is having fun. Who left the machine gun controls in the helicopter?"

"I filled it with blank rounds." Laura responded with a light giggle, the rest of the Germans joining in on laughing, just the thought of bullets with the ability to do nothing was hilarious to them.

Unbeknownst to them, Chris was also laughing.

"You actually going through with it?" Robert asked.

"You're surprised?" Chris countered.

Robert shook his head. "They're gonna be pissed."

"You act like I don't already know that." Chris shook his head, laughed, put back on his headphones, and inspected the machine gun control, while twirling with his new found favorite, a balisong knife. "Trust me, by the time they figure out that this baby is gone, It'll be in South Fucking Africa."

 **2 hours later, Outskirts of New Orleans.**

The two helicopters landed on a helipad, one next to the other, hidden in the swampy area that surrounded them. The Germans were the first to set foot in the area, all of them armed with their military equipment. Surbeck took charge of them, as he had normally done, holding his ballistic helmet under his arm as he looked at the others. He explained their mission in German as they were all finally getting ready, especially Rudolph, who was normally the tank of the team. He had prepared full heavy assault gear with a metallic faceplate, which only left miniscule holes for his eyes, a white skull etched into the plating for design. It still to this day even creeped out Surbeck. The twins, of course, helped each other get equipped with more lightly armored gear for them to move much quicker. Laura and Dedric wore the same uniform, only Laura's had a smaller, more feminine touch to it, it was normally very conforming. Once the team was ready, they spent no time hesitating and proceeded towards their destination, Rudolph leading the way with Surbeck behind him.

Chris watched the Germans and shook his head. "Fucking paramilitary."

"So what's the plan?" Scarlet asked.

"Dinner. After that, we'll see." Chris said.

Scarlet simply shrugged and nodded.

"So, anyone know any good places to eat?"

 **1 hour later, Downtown New Orleans.**

"Not gonna lie. This was a good idea." Chris said, as he leaned back from his now empty plate and patted his belly. "Good choice, Robert."

"Knowing the area has its advantages." Robert replied as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

A waiter came to the table and set down the check. The group thanked him and he walked away.

"Alright, who's paying?" Chris asked.

Without saying a word. Scarlet took the check and began writing. Chris simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair. From the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow of a man walking towards the table. The others seemed to notice him, but they remained calm. The figure walked up behind Chris. In his hands he held a small blade. Before he could do anything, however, Chris suddenly turned around, kneed the man in the stomach, then slammed his head into the cash register. The attacker fell to the floor. Chris looked at the now broken cash register and grinned evilly for a second. Scarlet elbowed him in the side.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

Chris grumbled something incoherently as the group walked out of the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, a second figure walked up to the table and tapped on an earpiece. "Subjects have just left the restaurant. One of them seems to have left a deck of cards. Returning to the council."


End file.
